


Ironically In Time (or maybe not)

by anXiouspandaboX



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anXiouspandaboX/pseuds/anXiouspandaboX
Summary: I can't write summariesbut I feel for michaeng and college au'sOr the time professor Myoui and dr. son finally meet after what seems like a lifetime of missed chances





	1. 15 Seconds

12:25

 

Her eyes flickering back towards the clock on her desk for the tenth time in the past minute. She hoped for a distraction but the finger idly tapping against the morning paper told of her dwindling patience. 

 

 _5 more minutes before class starts_. 

 

For anyone else, the start of the semester is super chill but for Mina she was experiencing a very tense “first day of class anxiety.” Her body was buzzing with a mix caffeine and impatience and that slight nausea she gets when she’s nervous. The finger that had been tapping against the morning paper now travels toward her desk, the beat changing sporadically. 

 

Like any start of her day for the semester she'd idly wait in her office, prep for her lecture, read, or play a game on her phone. Thankfully, it was a short 15 second walk from her office to her class so she never had an issue with being late. She was also grateful that her classes started in the afternoon so her mornings were always wonderfully empty.

 

It became a new form of pride for her to walk in exactly at 12:30 on the dot. When she first started teaching at the University it occurred completely by accident. Who knew that class prep and lesson plans could be overwhelming for a new teacher? For the first week it was constant all nighters and a constant fear of being late that created this unforeseen habit. But Mina prided herself with being a fast learner so after a couple months she was able to adjust to all the hectic schedules and free of all nighters, most of the time. Now, her reputation around campus was, well, very much the greatest achievement she’d accomplished in her 25 years of living.

 

-

 

“Oh you didn’t hear? Ms. Myoui is SUPER PROMPT to her class. Like it’s so scary you’d think she was Professor McGonagall. BOOM there she is!”

 

“Dude you need to get here now! Class unofficially officially starts 10 minutes before. You get here later and I’ll send my condolences to your family.”

 

“People usually say class starts 15 minutes after. Bruh, you’d be the biggest idiot to believe that for this class.”

 

“I knew a friend of a friend who once got here ONE SECOND after she entered her class one time and she never let that down. She called on them consistently in class for the rest of the semester. There was no downtime after that point. Don’t EVER be late to her class!”

 

-

 

Now the last was wasn't as bad, she had thought. To be fair it had looked like the student was very eager to participate throughout the lecture so of course Mina took it as a sign that they wanted to participate. Mina had assumed GE classes had low participation to begin with so she took the eagerness as a sign that her GE classes were maybe more enjoyable than others.

But as the comments and attentiveness continued for the professor, she had realized this was probably the most action and attention she’s ever had in her entire life. The more she heard about her “ungodly promptness” the more it fed into her desire to just keep being on time. It seemed very on brand for her personality as well. There really wasn’t an issue for being “on time” all the time, it was just how she was raised to respect appointments and other responsibilities.

 

 _"Respect the time of others_ ,” an all too familiar voice reverberated in her head.

 

She froze, her eyes glazing over for a brief second. If it wasn’t for the aura Mina walked around with, students wouldn’t even bat an eye if a professor walked in on time until they started to calm the class down for lectures. The haze slowly clears from her eyes and she registers the clocks movement. 

 

12:29:10 PM

 

She pats are face. “Come on Mina, focus.”

 

It was getting closer to the time for her to leave her quaint little office, head down the hall toward her classroom, and start another semester class full of students who are taking the class for the GE credits. Mina neatly folds the paper she’d been absently reading for last 20 minutes. She gives herself one last look over through her small desk mirror before bracing herself for the inevitable. 

 

—

 

12:30:00 

 

Silence.

 

12:30:05 

 

Students were beginning to shuffle around in their seats, the atmosphere becoming more tense as the seconds passed. All eyes staring holes at the door, waiting for the always prompt professor.

Someone gasped.

 

“SHE'S LATE FOR CLASS BY 10 SECONDS AND COUNTING? HOW IS THIS HAPPENING???"

 

Another student realizes it's someone whose repeating the class a third time now.

Everyone tenses.

 

12:30:15

 

“Yo, shut up. We don’t want to get in trouble the first day of school.”

Everyone is shooting  death stares at the door now. Everyone shooting invisible rays of tense dread onto the too heavy of a door. Waiting.

 

12:31:45

 

“So... does the ‘if the prof doesn’t arrive in the next 15 minutes we’re all dismissed’ rule still apply here or should we call it quits right now?”

 

What filled the room wasn’t relief. Students sunk deeper into their seats as silence embedded with tension soaked into their poor souls. The fear of breaking the silence becoming more terrifying than the ticking time bomb awaiting to enter the classroom. Suddenly, a loud smack reverberated throughout the classroom breaking the trance. A hushed “Shut it Jeong,” followed by an exasperated yelp of pain from the girl next to her could be heard from the far back corner. 

 

“Considering this is the first day, technically, if we leave we’re dropped from the class you big doofus.”

 

“Ah, you right.” The girl name Jeong shrugged unfazed by the threat being dropped.

 

Everyone seemed to agree to stay in their seats awaiting for the unexpected. This was unprecedented territory for Prof Myoui’s class. For some, the stress of the first day snatched 5 years of their life, for others could only pray for finals to come sooner. 

 

—

 

12:28:30

 

“Alright, lets start another amazing semester!” Mina tried encouraging, giving herself a thumbs up through the small desk mirror she had.

 

She gave herself one last check before exiting her office.

 

Her hand reaching for the door handle, ready to leave, ready to start class, the door opened, and BAM.

 

The next thing she saw were papers flying EVERYWHERE. Her face instantly changing from her neutral gaze to a face of complete shock.

 

12:29:45

 

Papers are everywhere and now she's on the floor trying to help whoever poor soul ran face first into her door while also profusely apologizing for causing such a scene. Her hands feebly working to pick up the scattered papers. Her subconscious dreading the pull to uphold a reputation she never initially wanted. Finally, she grabbed the last piece of paper closest to her. She tried not to rush handing back the collection of crumpled papers to the frazzled victim who was nursing her head with one hand while picking up papers with the other.

What she was expecting was an over zealous student who was overly prepared but ended up waking up late for the first day of class. What she didn’t expect was a woman she had faintly recognized as one of the arts department professors wandering down her department.

 

She glances down at her watch.

 

12:30

 

She felt a slight pain of disappointment wash over her knowing her well known reputation is being challenged after 2.5 years of promptness. But the disappointment was quickly replaced with concern as she saw her colleague struggling with her papers.

 

Mina was never one to be lost for words but as she looked across at the professor she was slightly taken aback. 

 

_Get a hold of yourself_

 

Mina clears her throat, “Dr. Son. I’m so sorry for—“ Mina gestures to the scene around them, why are words difficult right now, “This.”

 

Chaeyoung stands up haphazardly with papers now crumpled and disheveled from quickly collecting them. Mina hands her the rest of the papers and Chaeyoung gives a shy smile and curt “thank you” after receiving them.

 

A beat.

 

“So why —“

 

“Professor Myoui I’m — “

 

Mina raises a hand to stop Chaeyoung, “If you’re going to apologize, don’t. I’m just as responsible for smacking you in the face with my door as you were for running right into it.” Her own brow raised in confusion as she processed her verbal garbage. 

Chaeyoung shares the same look of confusion but they both end up having a good laugh out of it. Chaeyoung glances down to hide her flushed cheeks. Mina notes to herself that it's kind of cute. Chaeyoung rubs the back of her neck with her free hand, “Your door has a way of greeting new profs to the department. I’ll gladly accept this as initiation.”

Mina’s eyes furrow in confusion. A rise of panic surfaces in her stomach and she quickly checks her watch again. 

 

12:32

 

She was late but she also needed answers. 

 

 _To hell with my reputation_ , Mina thought.

Mina glances toward Chaeyoung again stretching her hand out, “Welcome to the Department of Historical and Cultural Studies. Professor Myoui of GE World History.”

 

Chaeyoung accepts the greeting with a smile so captivating Mina stores it away for for another day. Chaeyoung’s hand meets her own in a firm grip, “Thank you. Dr. Son from the Department of Music and Fine Arts here to teach a Core class with Dr. Kim.”

 

The handshake doesn’t last more than a second but Mina’s face is hurting from smiling and she’s late to class but she can’t just keep looking at Chaeyoung— Dr. Son’s eyes like this. Like she’s already falling — 

 

Wait

 

Mina releases her grip and gives a curt “I hope to see you around. I have a class to teach.” and rushes toward the direction of her class. Mina glances down at her watch one last time.

 

12:33:10

 

Wow was she late.


	2. Twice (ironically)

The two best friends since forever started walking out of what is now being considered the Legendary Day Prof Myoui Was Late by 3 minutes and 25 seconds.

 

And to add to this legendary day, class ended early, which was also a new thing from Prof Myoui who prioritized efficiency during class. But first days are always a little unexpected. Professor Myoui already seemed off from walking in late but she also established the most efficient first day Nayeon had in awhile. No ice breakers. No weird questionnaires. Professor Myoui did roll call, went over the syllabus, and that was it.

 

Class dismissed.

 

Nayeon walked with a little skip in her step. “What a way to start out first day back.” She commented, trying to get the attention of her friend beside her who was too engrossed in watching a video on their phone.

 

Nayeon tries to watch over Jeongyeons shoulder, “What’s wrong with the quality?”

“I don’t know. Maybe get better glasses?”

 

Nayeon pushes Jeongyeons shoulder.

 

“Ow… Ok scratch that.” Her eyes never leaving the phone but an accusatory finger points towards Nayeon. "I hope your eyesight gets worse so your accuracy drops and my arm can survive my lifetime.”

 

Nayeon squints at Jeongyeon with an unreadable expression. A threatening silence falling between them.

 

Nayeon finally realizes Jeongyeon was a watching GFriend music video.

 

“Oof!” Jeongyeon crumbles to the ground. “Uncalled for!” Jeongyeon clutches her shin as Nayeon walks off.

 

—

 

1:01

 

Her steps rushed. Her eyes focused to the ground. Her heart pumping at a pace that seems like it’ll jumpstart out of her chest. Her hand reaches toward the handle of a door she’s become so familiar within record time.

 

8 seconds but that was besides the point.

 

Her whole body needed to be alone.

 

The door clicked shut behind her. She could feel her body slowly taking the breath she’d been holding for the past hour. Half the anxiety she felt a few moments ago in class slowly leaving her but still, she turned to lock the door, switched the light off, shrugged her coat off her shoulders, and hung it over the doors window. 

 

 _It doesn’t hurt to be cautious_ , she thought.

 

Finally, she could feel her shoulders releasing the weight her pride let her hold. Hung her head hung low, posture becoming indecent to her usual image. Her feet dragging across carpet floors across her small office toward her even smaller desk. With her last shuffled step she collapses onto her chair, fully letting her body relax. She finally registers the pounding that’s in her head. It was loud and uninvited to her session of being alone but her heightened adrenaline rush could be the blame for that. She squints her eyes shut, the crease between her eyebrows deepening just as she sunk deeper into her office chair. 

 

This room wasn’t just a room. This was _her_ small office. _Her_ small space where she could keep whatever memories she wanted inside. Always happy moments, always small mementos of adventures and trips she’d taken with her best friends, Sana and Momo. Postcards that were never sent mostly because she only used them for the photo memorabilia. But here in her small office was herself. 

 

But for some reason other than a sadistic part of herself she kept a small mirror on her desk. Something so small that reminded her who she was and that even in this small space she worked earnestly for, there was a face that was recognizable to everyone. It was in her name, it was in her background, it was who she was and there was really no escaping that pressure even in this small office she’d made a temporary home in. 

 

So she kept the mirror in hopes that she’d fight for herself. 

 

Mina opened her eyes and her gaze immediately finding the mirror reflecting her disheveled figure. She reached out, gently placing the mirror face down. She didn’t need the affirmation of how disheveled her image was at the moment. Leaning back in her chair, she inhaled the largest breath she could, holding it in… 

 _count, count, count, count_ ….

Exhaling just as much air as her muscles could push out.

 

“Alright, maybe I’m a little too hung over this ‘be prompt’ title.” She tried reasoning with herself.  “Maybe turn a new leaf?”

 

Eyes that read crisp lines turned into blurry hazes as exhaustion momentarily took over. When she gained enough strength to refocus she realized she had been zoning out at an actual leaf in her hand. She glanced up to her small potted plant blooming lavenders spotting a particular stem that was missing a few leaves. Before worry could take over a flash of a memory crossed her mind. 

 

The little ceramic pot she received as a white elephant exchange held another bright memory in her small office.  Momo had begged to exchange with her when she opened the gift. Sadly, Momo had already used her one exchange when she exchanged her shot glass for Mina’s socks. Nobody really wins during white elephant exchanges but Sana got the tickets Mina bought for a Red Velvet concert. The three of them went together regardless of who Sana threatened. 

Mina placed the small leaf back into the ceramic pot hoping that her lavenders weren’t too dehydrated or too cold from the AC she couldn't control.

Nevertheless, the flowers aroma worked it’s magic in calming her mind.

 

She lifted the small mirror back up and placed it in it’s original spot. Now sitting up a little straighter, fixing her ruffled up hair, buttoning her dress shirt, she finally took a long look into the mirror. _She_ was Mina and this Mina worked blood, sweat, and tears for this job and no one else can say they did this. Her reflection slightly smirking, told her money could buy her way out, told her, her name wasn’t just Mina, told her the reputation she’s made isn’t award worthy.

She winced at that. She was still looking at her reflection when she reminisced to the events that happened earlier today.

 

Maybe she should be thankful to Dr. Son for running into her door and making her late. This was a new semester after all. 

 

Her thoughts wandered to a smile she seemed oddly familiar with. Hints of something she wish she could— 

 

As if on cue, her thoughts were disrupted by a small knock against her door. Quickly getting up from her chair, she shuffles around her desk in the dark scrutinizing with every step how someone would bother knocking at a room that had their lights off.

 

Habits die hard and she glances at her watch.

 

1:45

 

 _Oh_.

 

She opens the door.

 

Double oh…

 

“Hi Professor Myoui!” Dr. Son energetically greets. She peeks inside and sees that the lights were off. “Oh. I’m sorry if I caught you at a bad time… Well it wasn’t like the first time wasn’t any better but! I just wanted to stop by to say thank you for helping me out earlier.”

Mina waved her hand, dismissing the worry, and switched her office lights on.

 

“No don’t worry about it... Just, you know, taking naps when I can.” She gave an awkward laugh. “And no problem. I suppose I should be thanking you right now.”

 

Chaeyoung’s eyes widened. Confusion blatantly showing on Dr. Son’s face. Mina thought of how Dr. Son was way too cute when flustered.

 

Mina cleared her throat, “You knocked on my door at just the right time.” She grabbed her coat hanging from behind her door, putting it on.

 

Dr. Son eyed the gesture, “And?”

 

Mina took a step closer to Chaeyoung, closing her office door behind her, “We" She paused waiting for the click of the door, "Are going to lunch.”

 

Chaeyoung mouthed an “Oh” as Mina brushed passed her and towards the cafeteria. Her ears were burning now and she’s pretty sure it’s the second time she’s blushed today. Chaeyoung following her soon after, "well I guess that was a lot easier than I thought," she mumbled to herself while trying to cool off her cheeks.

 

—

 

1:29:45

 

“I’m telling you Dahyun, I wasn’t late on purpose!” Chaeyoung tried consoling her friend who was obviously still upset when Chaeyoung rushed into their class 10 minutes late.

 

Dahyun pouted, “I told you multiple times when our class started—”

“I set multiple alarms and even sent you a text that I was on camp—”

 

“And I told you that if you weren’t here at least 2 minutes before I wasn’t going to be treating you to lunch, as our tradition holds, it was my turn but now I refuse to offer you any!”

 

Dahyun was mad. Like mad mad. Chaeyoung should of been deeply afraid at this point but the huffs of frustration Dahyun was exuding every 2 seconds and the huge pout on her face was making it way less intimidating.

 

Chaeyoung gave her friend the saddest, kicked puppy eyes she could muster. “I’m really sorry Dahyun-ah~ Dahyun-ah will you forgive me~” She whined pinching Dahyuns puffed out cheeks.

If this was anywhere outside of Dahyuns office, most of the staff would think they were students, not highly respected professors on campus.

 

Dahyun let out a huff of defeat and pinched Chaeyoungs cheek harder.

 

“Hey!” Chaeyoung whacked the hand away from her face. " I did tell you that it wasn’t may fault…per se… I ran into a door and all the syllabi I prepared, but also didn’t staple, had flown everywhere. Thus I ran back to your office to print out more pristine syllabi that I know students would much more appreciate, giving you plus points in the best prof award.” She smiled and flipped her hair in dramatic fashion, “Presentation matters.”

 

Chaeyoungs smile didn’t waver as Dahyun’s mouth hung agape.

 

“You art nerd.”

A gasp.

 

“Take that back”

 

“Never”

 

They eyed each other. Tiptoeing, trying to one up their cm height difference to stare down the other.

 

Chaeyoung sighed in defeat. “Fine. It’s on me.”

 

Dahyun jumped in pure happiness, hugging her friend.

 

“This is friendship!” She hugged Chaeyoung tighter. Both laughing at their silliness.

 

Finally they ended their hug with their signature “swag” solute and headed out of Dahyun's office.

 

Before they left the department Chaeyoung stopped mid step and made a complete 180 turn heading towards a certain office. Dayhun looked back confused but Chaeyoung yelled out she’d meet her at the cafe. Cue "swag" solute for the mutual understanding call and off Chaeyoung went.

 

She needed to see someone first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Well did I cry while watching Twice win their 3rd SOTY award? The answer is yes. yes I did cry.  
> I guess we celebrate with another chapter!


	3. Red in Warning but Orange You Glad I'm Here

“So,” the music professor twirls a strand of hair that had come loose out of her bun, taking a large breath in, “There’s, Schumann,  _Erlkönig_ ; Wagner, _The Ring Cycl_ e; Stravinsky,  _Rite of Spring_ ; Schoenberg,  _Pierrot Lunaire_  —“ 

 

A pause.  _Wow, that’s_ … 

 

“Oh I forgot, Berlioz,  _Symphonie Fant_ — ” 

 

 _Oh, she wasn’t done_. "Wait, what else?” The history professor noted her co lecturer was still on the same breath. 

 

"Stravinsky, _Le Sacre du printemps_.” 

 

Dahyun rolls her eyes, “Seriously? No. You just said that.” 

 

But the name did feel familiar to Dahyuns ears. The memory, she could feel it and if given different circumstances she’d let her mind wander. What mattered right now were her impromptu lessons plan adjustments.

 

Chaeyoung smirks,"Might as well add Fire Bird and Petrushka in there as well onto that list of yours.” 

 

 

Dahyun finally looks up from the mess of scattered scores, programs, books and notes they’ve spread out onto her once pristine desk. 

 

"We only need 1.” The history professor punctuated, her eyes focusing towards her colleague. The music professors mouth still open, waiting for the cue to continue. "That’s singular. Just one piece from an important composer. Not their whole discography.”

 

But the name resonated at a memory Dahyun couldn’t quite recall.

 

 _Rite of Spring, Rite of Spring, Rite of Spring_ , the history professor repeated to herself. She let out a frustrated sigh. 

 

_Fine! Time for the old memory hacks! Okay. Toast, butter, oranges, Chaeyoung’s shortness, sunshine, potatoes… Ah!_

 

Finally, like a switch, the memory emerged so furiously she couldn’t believe she’d forgotten her own origin story. The history professor quickly filters through the piles of papers until she sees the familiar red and yellow flames of the program. 

 

Seeing the history professor sorting through more notes, the music professor takes that as a cue for her second breath to continue. 

"But technically they’re all important!” The music professor exclaimed, holding all three scores in her hand towards the history professors face. 

Shocked at the sudden action the history professor looks up and observes her colleagues eyes. 

 

 _Not this look_. 

 

Chaeyoung throws down the three scores onto her desk, a few papers flying off. The small, music professor now expressing her distress in exasperated hand motions.

 

"You can’t have the Rite of Spring without Fire Bird and Petrushka birthing its creation. The physical riots that happened during Rite of Spring, OH! You think mosh pits are crazy? Can you imagine the amount of chaos that occurred during the premiere of this ballet?? OH! And don’t get me started on rehearsal 13? The syncopations were unorthodox! Oh fun fact —" 

 

Instantly, Dahyun pinches the bridge of her nose, succumbing to the next 10 minute tangent and the onset of a very prominent headache. 

 

Honestly, Dahyun could live without another fun fact in her life but she also couldn’t really say no to Chaeyoung.  However, the lack of productivity in their weekly collaboration sessions were becoming more frequent and the semester was calling for more material that their self made syllabus did not prep them for. And every week, without fail, Chaeyoung's tangents were a frequent thing. 

 

“So it’s like this. His cousin owned the theater and helped him in his big break-"

 

Dahyun raises her hand, halting her over enthused co-lecturer. Her eyes quickly filtering through the program in her hand, stopping at a familiar name. There in the list of dancers, a featured premiere of Mina Myoui, performing as “The Chosen One” in the “Sacrificial Dance” in Act II. Dahyun eyes quickly scan the rest of the program and spots Professor Myoui’s picture and the short biography following it. The history professor jaw opens. 

 

How could she forget this performance… The one that she resonated so deeply with. The one performance that led to dreams of— 

 

“Hey, isn’t that Professor Myoui?” Chaeyoung, now leaning over the desk to peek at the program, asked nonchalantly. 

 

Dahyun still in disbelief, eyes shifting between the picture of a then 18 year old Mina and her colleague. She points towards the program, staring at her co lecturer incredulously. “Do you know how old this program is?”

 

Chaeyoung scoffs, “Shouldn’t I be asking why you’re hoarding programs that are that old?” 

 

Dahyun dismisses the insult,“You really shouldn’t because this,” she points to the picture of Mina, “Is going to be my guest lecturer for the upcoming section.” 

 

Dahyun closes her laptop and shoves it in her bag. 

 

“Hey! Wait!” Chaeyoung reaches out, trying to stop Dahyun. “I thought I was your co lecturer!” 

 

Dahyun walks passed, not phased by the sad, kicked puppy eyes, Chaeyoung looks at her with. The signature look just slightly less impactful after some time hanging out with her co lecturer. 

 

“Well,” her hand on the door, shooting one last look at Chaeyoung, “I’ll see you around partner.” 

 

With a last solute, Dahyun leaves a mopey Chaeyoung in her office. 

 

— 

 

In her peripherals she can see the fidgeting student sitting in front of her desk while she continues typing out an email. Promptness didn't just extend to herself but also to her appointments. The student had knocked on her office door about 3 minutes ago for their 2:30 appointment. 

 

Her fingers continued typing as the student waited for any form of acknowledgement. If her intuition didn’t nudge her to do a brief background check before their meeting she would already have spared a glance. But her intuition was always right. 

 

“I apologize for intruding, I just wanted to know, is there anyway to raise my grade in your class?” 

 

She lifts an eyebrow, unperturbed to look away from the email she had to send to the director of her department, “And this is my responsibility?” She asks incredulously. 

 

The student shifts in their chair, the urge to beg for any sort of mercy increasing every passing second. 

 

“I was just asking…” 

 

Professor Myoui interjects,“And you’re wasting your time asking instead of working on fixing your grade yourself.” 

 

 _Done and send_. 

 

Professor Myoui finally shifts her gaze from her laptop to the pitiful student and folds her hands across her desk. 

 

“Look, the semester isn’t over and you’ll have plenty of chances to get the grade that’s acceptable to pass if you choose to.” 

 

Professor Myoui observes the student, hoping a spark of motivation would arise. Sadly, the students shoulders slump lower in defeat.  

 

“But I needan A in this class.” The student begs. 

 

Professor Myoui lets the student sit in silence for a moment, the desperation settling into the students eyes. 

 

 _Just because you ask, doesn’t mean you’ll receive_. A voice Mina shakes out of her head.

 

 She leans forward toward the student, her voice a whisper, “Then do the work that deserves an A.” 

 

The students head falls in resignation a heavy sigh escaping their mouth, “yes, Professor Myoui.” They lean down to pick up their bag and stand up to leave, "Thank you for your time.” 

 

The student rushes out the door, almost running into the incoming professor trying to knock. 

 

“Whoa there, no need to rush.” 

 

The student keeps their head low, saying a quick “Sorry,” before they rush down the hallway. 

 

Dr. Kim points back to the student, still standing at the entrance of Professor Myoui’s office, “Should I ask?” 

 

Professor Myoui waves her hand, dismissing the question. “Dr. Kim please, come in.” 

 

Dahyun quickly closes the door behind her and rushes toward the history professor. 

 

“Stop with the formalities! I already told you, call me Dahyun.” Dahyun takes a seat in front of her colleague. 

 

Mina sighs, “Ah, sorry. It’s a habit.” 

 

“You’ve been hanging out with me and Chaeng for two months now. We’re only called doctors on paper.” 

 

Mina laughs, her face reflecting the bright smile Dahyun is giving her because for the two months they’ve been hanging out she’s only experienced warmth from their bright smiles. 

 

Mina gives a curt nod, “Right. So what brings you here?” 

 

Dahyun eyes were shining and it was infectious. Both Dahyun and Chaeyoung shared a certain rawness that Mina wasn’t too comfortable with, yet. Mina always wondered how one could have such a strong gaze. A gaze that showed such strong convictions for every action. A gaze that showed the innocence of life to live without regrets. A gaze that showed the unyielding fire of their passions. It was a gaze Mina knew faintly, after all the manufactured desires she’d possess, a small remnant still lived somewhere. 

 

This time Mina observed Dahyuns gaze that shined transparent admiration. She tilted her head in confusion. 

 

“I have a proposition, my good ol’ department buddy.” Dahyun starts. 

 

Dahyun, who seemed to be overflowing with energy, places the program in front of Mina. 

 

Mina’s eyes flickered down towards the all too familiar cover. The flames of red and orange from posters covering every corner of her city. The scratchy lettering of the title clawing at her eyes forcing her to remember. Memories instantaneously resurfacing after dormant years of suppressing them. In an instant it felt like air had simultaneously been sucked out of her while her vision clouds over. 

 

The professor blinked a couple times, composing herself, trying to understand where Dahyun may lead the conversation. 

 

Dahyun points at the program, almost jumping off her seat, “I have A LOT of questions regarding this ballet here. I mean A LOT. Like, wow, you don’t understand how much this show means to me.” Dahyun shakes her head, refocusing. “My reason for walking literally a hallway down was to ask you in person if you’d like to be a guest lecturer for a day to talk about ballets?” 

 

Mina’s mouth hangs open. 

 

Dahyun laughs at a speechless Mina and takes the opportunity to quip, “For someone whose always composed, like, that one time a fly landed on your face, I think I’ll take this as a point for me.” After wiping a tear from her eye she continues, “I’ve been talking in circles with Chaeyoung about lesson plans. We both know that she can’t really go a full minute without bursting in with a past experience or fun fact of whatever piece we’re covering.” 

 

Dahyun reaches over to grasp Mina’s hands in hers. “It’ll only be one class day and that’ll be it. Just one class to help everyone focus and not just Chaeyoung talking about that one time she messed up her cue entrance and had a baton flung at her.” 

 

Dahyun smiles hopefully at Mina. 

 

Mina takes a deep breath in to collect herself and sighs heavily. She looks up at Dahyun and seeing their transparent personality already tells Mina they knows nothing of her inner demons. 

 

Mina sighs again, giving in. 

 

“Just tell me when.” 

\--- 

 

At that moment, Chaeyoung could hear an all too familiar scream from down the hallway.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright I'm still really rusty at this and I just finished finals so in celebration of break another chapter! 
> 
> thank you for taking the time to read this story!!


	4. Finite or Infinite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's nothing wrong with a little help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so yeah... I'm still alive and well just had a weird slump for myself. Changed a few things about where this is all heading but overall I hope I can finish this >.<

The walk back to the music department was usually an enjoyable activity. It wasn’t a quick 5 minute walk but it was far enough to escape the stuffiness of being stuck in a classroom or office all day. 

Every step across pavement. Every breath she took in, felt like an ascension back into a peaceful state of mind. In this state, she could believe that life flowed endlessly without expectation. Where she felt a little more aware of the space she existed within but also the constraints of her own.

 

Chaeyoung could be exaggerating but she tended to blame nature for its vast influence. 

 

\-- 

 

Entering the music department, her steps slowed to a leisurely pace, her hands digging deeper into her coat pockets. There was still something lingering within the depths of her thoughts and she gnawed on the idea of wallowing in her own office. She reaches her own office door, eyeing the few pieces of mail in her inbox. Gently, she takes them and files through each letter. Her eyes glazing over a familiar name, a faint memory emerges, of black flowing hair, of dark, captivating eyes— 

 

She shakes her head, unsure of where that memory could be from and disposes the letters back into her inbox. 

 

_These can wait_

 

Chaeyoung was never one to be absent minded. Always present in the moment. Always observant. Always engraining each moment into her memory because cherishing them gave her reason to create more. If anything, memories she couldn’t quiet place nor define as real, unnerved her more so than someone playing a wrong note in her favorite pieces. 

 

Her body moved before she could process it for herself but a flight of stairs later she was in front of the department chairs office. Reading the familiar nameplate hanging on the door, a fond smile forming on her face. For most people, entering this room was an extreme red flag but for Chaeyoung it was a privilege to enter with just as much freedom as the seasons breeze. 

 

—

 

The door to her office opens abruptly. The door barely hitting the wall, thanks to advanced door tech called her poor shelf, Jeff. Jeff was more reliable in protecting her sanity than the poor sign she leaves in front of her door whenever she’s busy working. 

 

Like, right now. 

 

The start of a very long rant was ready to leave her lips as well as a long list of complaints to all department staff and students. Two very pleasing rants came to mind about having eyes to read signs. Or if incompetent in reading signs, how she purposely reserves these hours in the day to be alone in her office. She was already frustrated from composing but now an intrusive person was coming in her without knocking? She pinches the bridge of her nose ready to fire away a burst of rage when she sees the figure at door. Her rants cut short just as the figure collapses onto one of the leather chairs in her office. A very visible pout on their lips.

 

She, _herself_ , being very good at reading signs, gives her friend a moment to settle in. So, she returns back to work, not minding the intrusion or the comfortable atmosphere that settles in.

 

Jihyo continues working on her recent composition but her eyebrows begin to furrow for the umpteenth time at the recent playback. For the past hour she had been trying to fix a certain section in her piano concerto but whatever she did; add a measure, delete it, add more harmonies, do a different arrangement, it just didn’t sit well with her. A few more tries later, Jihyo slammed the space bar to pause the playback, the last note echoing off the office walls.

 

 Finally, she let out of long frustrated breath, sulking into her chair. 

 

 _This will have to wait another day,_ Jihyo sighs in defeat. 

 

Unbeknownst to her, someone who was moping across the room had also been listening.

 

Chaeyoung gave a quiet tap to the leather chair, signaling Jihyo’s attention, “It’s definitely cool. I like it, but maybe it’s not about being whacked with a musical 2x4. Maybe what you’re looking for is a musical feather to tickle someone, you know, gently underneath the chin?” Chaeyoung mimed the gesture with her hand. “Also… I think you wrote in an accidental."

 

Jihyo chuckled, “Really? Musical feather? Is that what we’re calling it these days?” 

 

Chaeyoung shrugged while Jihyo went looking through her score, trying to find the accidental. If it was anyone else giving her this critique they wouldn’t have survived another two seconds in her office. Criticism, was always given with consent.  But Chaeyoung was her friend first before anything else…and her sharp ears were a best second. Jihyo adjusts the harmonies to be just the winds, fixing the small dissonances as well, while writing out a new development section for the piano solo. Jihyo plays the few measures again, feeling a little more satisfied with the section. 

 

“Mmm, good call.” Jihyo stops the playback to give her friend an approved thumbs up, her eyes not leaving the score just yet. 

 

Chaeyoung hums a lazy, “You’re welcome.” 

 

A comfortable silence falls between the two again. Jihyo contemplates, looks up to her friend, but decides to finish up the phrase she started. In between a signature change, “So…” Jihyo stops to save, satisfied with her work for the day. “What do I owe the pleasure of this visit from my composing buddy?” She looks up just as Chaeyoung's pout becomes even more visible. The younger of the two showing her child like side, the side Jihyo hopes never goes away. 

 

“Why the piano concerto? I thought you were working on another vocal piece?” 

 

Jihyo raises an eyebrow, the deflection obviously noticed. 

 

“Oh, I am.” She states, almost as if accepting a challenge. "I got an email about another concerto competition so I’m giving this a try for, you know, funsies.”

 

Chaeyoung looks at her friend skeptically, raising an eyebrow in disbelief, “for funsies?” 

 

Jihyo mimics Chaeyoung and crosses her arms mockingly, “Why? I can’t compose two things at once?”

 

Chaeyoung tries to form a sentence, completely lost for words. Jihyo visually sees the struggle when she see’s Chaeyoung's nose scrunch and mouth turning into a thin line. 

Jihyo knows Chaeyoung was trying to form some snarky comment, the banter was what she was waiting for, but her friend had become oddly quiet. To Jihyo, everything about a quiet Chaeyoung was concerning. Chaeyoung was always loud, always doing something, always a busy body, always— 

 

A breath. 

 

“Nonowthatmeansineedtoworkonaconcertobuti’msobummedrni’dratherdiethancompose.” Chaeyoung hurriedly mumbles under her breath. 

 

A beat. 

 

Jihyo tries to decipher everything but decides to not waste time. The oldest sighs, standing up from her very comfortable desk chair to sit in the seat next to Chaeyoung. 

 

Jihyo places a hand on Chayeoungs shoulder. “I’m no magician and my ears aren’t as great as yours,” she sees Chaeyoung smirk at the comment, “but I’m going to need you to repeat that.” 

 

Chaeyoung shifts in her seat to face Jihyo, feeling Jihyo’s hand leave her shoulder. She see’s how patiently Jihyo's waiting for her to talk and finally accepts the comfort her friend is trying to provide.

 

“I said, no, but that means I need to work on a concerto but I’m too bummed out right now to compose.” She dejectedly admits. Despite not being the only worry she has at the moment Chaeyoung definitely felt more strongly upon hearing her friends new project. 

 

Jihyo mouth mouths an “ahh” and starts ruffling her friends hair for the silly moping. Chaeyoung grimaces and tries swatting Jihyo’s hands away to no avail. Jihyo couldn’t help staring at her friend a little softer. Chaeyoung notices the small shift in Jihyo’s eyes and gives her a guilty smile for igniting an old competition again. If she remembers correctly, it’s been a month since the last one.

 

Jihyo and Chaeyoung have always had this friendly competition since they’d been in college. Both majoring in composition, it was only natural to have a little of these academic competitions with colleagues. Jihyo had the musical training her whole life while Chaeyoung seemed to just be gifted everywhere. And naturally, the rivalry started. 

Chaeyoung was Jihyo's junior and yet Chaeyoung was always, always everywhere. After a good week of information grabbing, Jihyo gathered that her junior was always a busy body. Not just a busy college student trying to pass classes but a passionate connoisseur of the arts in all forms. Chaeyoung was either helping this friend with a concert or recital, setting up sound for another, helping a friends art exhibition by being the dj, or doing all of it at once on top of all her own rehearsals for the ensembles she’d participate in for the semester. It seemed outrageous that someone could be doing so much in such little time. But Jihyo was doing almost the same thing in the junior’s eyes. Jihyo was the one everyone loved and leaned upon. She was trustworthy to get things done while sporting other academic activities outside of the music department. Like, film a student run commercial to raise awareness for the local animal shelters while composing music for it? Jihyo literally did everything.

 

As any other week, their composition professor assigned them both to compose an electronic piece and the next week Chaeyoung showed up with 2, one she started and finished two nights ago, while Jihyo was still struggling to finish her first. It was truly a frustrating ordeal for Jihyo but she had acknowledged that her junior was talented. Especially with anything tech wise. Soon enough Chaeyoung would suggest ideas and Jihyo would listen because Jihyo could trust Chaeyoung's ear. Then a little later, Chaeyoung would come to her with theory questions she didn’t understand and Jihyo would answer them because Chaeyoung trusted Jihyo’s knowledge that talent couldn’t mask. A symbiotic friendship at best that soon developed into a more meaningful one, as time would tell. 

 

Jihyo graduated at 21 with a young composers nomination and Chaeyoung was her plus one. Although she didn't win, Chaeyoung was there to push Jihyo to keep composing after the months following her graduation. There was a trend of music graduates falling into a slump and Jihyo was no exception. But Chaeyoung was there pushing her after each “failure” Jihyo would call them. Chaeyoung could tell that each time Jihyo’s bright smile would turn more and more somber with each try but _it_ happened. _It_ was Jihyo's biggest break when she hurdled through fulfilling her life goal of winning a grammy award and also one dissertation later, she finally heard the words she’d been waiting her entire collegiate life.

 

A hand firmly grasped her own as the words left her professors mouth. 

 

 “Congratulations, Dr. Park.” 

 

Apparently, from Chaeyoung's account, Jihyo thanked the jury, walked out, and texted her to go to the music departments east wing bathroom. When Chaeyoung arrived she saw Jihyo passed out on the bathroom floor. Let’s just say the congratulatory wine celebration didn’t happen until Jihyo was fully recovered and discharged from the hospital. Chaeyoung would relish in this fun fact for another year until Jihyo had to pick up a fainted Chaeyoung outside the room after her own successful dissertation. 

 

To each other they were an irreplaceable pillar of support. 

 

\--

 

Jihyo gave Chaeyoung a quick pat, “So, are you gonna tell me the real reason you walked into my office?” Her eyes piercing through Chaeyoung’s defenses and of course she gave in. 

 

Chaeyoung looks down at her hands, folding them together, giving a tight squeeze before letting them fall open in her lap. “I’m just… feeling a little useless? I’m Dahyun’s co-lecturer and she's asking Mina for help. It kinda hurt my pride, you know, as someone whose very much knowledgable in the music area, who can’t help teach the music area.” 

 

Jihyo nods silently, leaving room for Chaeyoung to continue. 

 

Chaeyoung focuses toward the window behind Jihyo’s desk. Notices how it’s the time around sunset, past golden hour, and now in a state of unsaturated colors. Something that was so brightly lit and vivid in color, all seems more dull, but essentially the scenery's still the same. 

 

“You know, I’ve always had a good memory, right?” Chaeyoung asks hesitantly. 

 

Jihyo raises a brow quizzically, “yes, I’m quite aware of that. You could literally reenact my whole dissertation not just because I made you sit through it 10 times but you can also play through pieces with one sight reading sessions. That in itself should tell me how good your memory is.” She pauses and sees how Chaeyoung’s eyes are a little glazed over. She bumps her shoulder to shake her out of her daze. “But for the life of me you can’t remember to knock before coming into my office.” 

 

Chaeyoung scoffs, grateful that her friend can make her laugh even these serious conversations, “Hah. It’s called friendship privileges. Get used to it.” She nudges Jihyo back. “Also, who said I didn't remember but just choose not to?” She gives Jihyo a mischievous smile. 

 

“Woooow! Your friendship card is,” Jihyo mimes snatching a card from Chaeyoung, “Revoked.” 

 

“Riiiight.” Chaeyoung drawls out. 

 

Jihyo tries to keep a straight face but Chaeyoung scrunches her nose and they both laugh. 

 

Chaeyoung suddenly wraps her arms around Jihyo ,“You know, I really appreciate you being my friend. I really mean it.”  

 

In times like these, Jihyo’s really grateful for her friends outspoken nature. She reciprocates the hug, embracing her friend a little tighter. “Friendship card unrevoked.” 

 

They stay like that a little longer. Chaeyoung relishes in the comfort Jihyo’s hugs give and finally lets go of her last worry. “I’m not sure why… but ever since I’ve bumped into Mina there have been some memories, gray memories floating in my head. Usually — I don’t know— it’s surreal to me that I’m even having these.” 

 

Jihyo hums, also unsure of what these memories would unfold. She releases Chaeyoung from her hug and she could see the confusion in her friends eyes. This was a dilemma she hadn’t experienced before. But it was time for Jihyo to be Chaeyoung’s support. And it really wasn’t hard to accept that. 

 

Jihyo’s demeanor changes. Back straight, gaze as strong as her will looking at Chaeyoung with a shared fervor. “You are still you. You are irreplaceable, you are loved, and I will be here no matter what.” 

 

Jihyo's words, spoken with such strong conviction that Chaeyoung couldn’t help but agree with her when her own words failed to convince her. Chaeyoung could feel tears stinging the corner of her eyes. She wasn’t expecting anything to this extent. She wasn’t expecting to feel these words heal a wound she didn’t know she inflicted on herself. But there it was. And here she sits, in her friends office, the head of the music departments office, crying. Not because she failed a class but because she herself failed in believing in herself. 

 

— 

 

Mina’s done lectures plenty of times. She teaches a class for goodness sake. So why is she so nervous about teaching one class about ballet?

 

She paces in her too small of an office. 

 

Two steps, turn, two steps, turn, two steps. 

 

She just finished having a meeting with Dahyun about the material they needed to cover so she should be fine right?

 

It seemed like she had entered an infinite loop of pacing before an idea popped into her head. 

The infinite loop finally stops and her destination was set. 

 

She needed to visit a certain music professor.

 

— 

 

Mina doesn’t really know what she expected walking into the music department. Maybe some signs directing her where to go? Nope. Here she was in a maze of a building trying to navigate her way through another infinite loop. 

 

Mina is about to walk down yet another empty hallway when the muffled noises of students practicing reach her ears. 

 

She’s assesses the situation. Turning around to another empty hallway she somehow hadn’t seen and starts cautiously walking down to investigate. Soon enough she notices the empty hallway turn into a hallway of doors or to what she can assume are practice rooms. Music of all sorts clash together in the hallway making Mina’s ears slightly cringe at all the dissonance. But she can only imagine how each person is practicing their own recital pieces or practicing their scales, so she tolerates what she knows is their hard work and dedication. 

 

As her confidence builds with each step, she enters an open room with couches and a TV mounted to the wall. She assumes the cozy room to be he student lobby for the music department and if this is any indication she’s in the right department it would be now. 

 

She takes one last look around the lobby before walking down, surprise, another hallway of doors but what now look more like classrooms. Continuing her trek she reaches a flight of stairs and finally, finally after so much walking she reads a sign with all the names of the department faculty offices. She reads the name she’s looking for and she's eternally overjoyed that the feeling of being lost was over. 

 

Mina knocks. 

 

A muffled, “Come on in” can be heard from other side of the door.So she invites herself in and the first thing she see’s is a surprised Chaeyoung sitting behind her desk. The second being the full wall shelf filled with scores, CD’s, and other assortment of music books.  

 

She steps in and closes the door behind her. “It’s really a journey to get up here.” Mina greets. 

 

Chaeyoung waves Mina over to sit. “And the walk from here to your department is my weekly workout.” She retorts back.

 

Mina laughed, “I admire your dedication.” 

 

Chaeyoung makes a temporary bookmark of her pencil and closes the book. Lesson plans and grading could definitely be on hold. 

 

Her eyes follow Mina as she sits and sees how her fingers have been fidgeting with the fringe of her sleeve since she walked in. With a little more observation she could tell Mina wasn’t just here for a friendly greeting. Chaeyoung shifts in her seat to sit a little straighter, be a little more focused and professional than how she was a few moments ago in Jihyo’s office. 

 

“So what brings you here?” Chaeyoung tries to ask with a little more professionalism but her tone couldn’t hide the giddiness she was feeling with seeing Mina in her office. 

 

“Well, honestly,” Mina starts but the nerves just jump started again and her body stood up on its own. She begins her infinite loop around Chaeyoung’s office, a little more flustered that she’s showing this side of herself. 

 

Three and a half steps, turn, four smaller steps, turn. 

 

Chaeyoung just watches the history professor walk the expanse of her small office again and again, and again. She was hoping the silence was an invitation because Jihyo always did that for her and she hoped Mina got her intention. 

 

Mina did notice the silence and she let her mind wander before settling to stand behind the chair she was just sitting in. 

 

Grasping the head of the chair to stable herself, Mina takes a shaky breathe. “I’m a little nervous—” Chaeyoung gives her a look, “ —Okay. Maybe a little more than nervous about the lecture I’m going to be giving in the core class you and Dr. Kim teach.” 

 

She lets go off her death grip from the chair and collapses onto it, letting herself relax after her confession. Chaeyoung just stares and Mina doesn’t really know why her skin is on fire with the way Chaeyoung is looking at her. Again, she feels the familiar pull from their first encounter… or was it really their first? She meets Chaeyoung’s gaze like a challenge, piecing together a puzzle she didn’t know she was solving in the first place. Chaeyoung’s serious gaze shifts to something of sympathy and the puzzle that appeared in Mina’s mind vanishes. 

 

Chaeyoung smiles and everything Mina was thinking about. About the lecture, about her reputation, about this mysterious puzzle that’s become ever present, all comes to a halt when she sees a dimple forming on their face. 

 

“If I may,” Chaeyoung starts hesitantly looking towards Mina if she could continue. And Mina instantly thinks its the sweetest way someone has asked for an approval of an opinion. So Mina nods before she looks anywhere else besides Chaeyoung’s eyes because her ears are furiously burning. 

 

Chaeyoung doesn’t notice the later but the former nod signals her to continue, “you could always give mock lectures, you know, here, with me, until D-day.” 

 

It’s an invitation to let Mina get comfortable with the material. It’s an invitation to get comfortable with the material WITH Chaeyoung. Mina tries to sense if there was any ulterior motive but again Chaeyoung’s looks at her like she knows her. Like she sees through her facade and is speaking to _her_. Not Professor Myoui or any of those titles before her. And Mina can’t really help the gummy smile she makes because it feels nice to have someone like Chaeyoung help in her nervousness. 

 

Chaeyoung isn’t going to lie at how the smile Mina just gave her sent a mass of butterflies loose in her stomach. Or how her face instantly turned a new shade of red as Mina thanked her and excitedly started making schedule plans for when they should have their mock lectures. Or how the minute Mina left her office she left the papers and lecture plans in her office to be done later because she rushed home to start her new composition. Or how she lied to her class the next day on how she got an unexpected cold because composing all day undisturbed was how all her successful compositions were made. 

 

No one needed to know that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading!


	5. A dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> or basically, friends are dumb and friends are amazing

Well, the one thing Chaeyoung was for sure expecting from her unceremonious absence was the chair of the department finding out. What she wasn’t expecting, was the subsequent telling of said information to their best friend who then told her other best friend/co-lecturer. 

Because, of course, friends tell friends everything. 

So all the people mentioned, that are ever so present in her life, are now at her doorstep.  

Chaeyoung groans, she had spent the past 24 hours composing, and she could feel how her body wasn’t so apt for these spontaneous tendencies anymore. If her bed and her body were ever to compete on a rickety scale, her body would definitely dominate. KO body bag of useless bones and muscles. With her last source of energy, mostly frustration, she sends a distasteful sneer to the three.  

Of all places they had to come to her apartment. The one space she considered her most sacred of places. The one place she could keep to herself. If someone were to enter this place they needed to kneel at the alter of sanctification and sacrifice their souls to her. Which really meant, never judge her in her home and if you are to enter the price is to always have food in hand.  

 As if one cue, Dahyuns lifts the bag of snacks in her hand, mimicking the same sneer comically.  

Her so, so very near to being closed eyes scan toward the next intruder. A new friend who she's seen a total of 5 times this semester, still as indifferent but still somehow endearing to see again. And lastly, her eye glances toward eyes boring flames of death into her own feeble form, arms tightly crossed, foot tapping…  

“You ignored my text messages.” Jihyo states flatly.  

Chaeyoung does everything in her power to avoid eye contact, whistles a tune and just shrugs in defeat, letting the three enter her home.  

The four friends end up lounging in Chaeyoung’s living room, stomachs filled with snacks and other assortments of food that Dahyun gratefully brought.  

Dahyun, who was sitting on the floor, speaks up first.  

“My bro.”  

“Bro.”  

“Why?”  

Chaeyoung shrugs, “Eh,” sinking a little deeper into the couch. But with an on brand surge of avoidance for the day, she grabs the remote from the floor. With a click, the Netflix logo starts up onto her TV, “Since we’re all here, let's watch something!”  

—  

Meanwhile, a very anxious history professors was cursing herself. Her infinite pace loop continuing in her office with her newest worry repeating in her ever so worry filled mind.  

Earlier that afternoon, Dr. Kim had spotted Professor Myoui outside their office door who was very much *wasn’t* waiting for a certain music professor to walk down the hall. Dahyun decided that this was an opportune time to be the best wing ho ever and proceeded to give Professor Myoui Chaeyoung’s personal phone number.  

“It’s not mine. And she’d appreciate a text over an email.” Was all Dr. Kim said before leaving a very flustered Mina.   

Mina stood in the hallway, almost dropping the books in her hand, trying to save the written number into her cell as fast as she could.   

Sending a text shouldn’t be this HARD, Mina frustratedly thought. Mina was a professional and separating her feelings was the easiest thing she could do. She’d done it her entire life!  

She brought the hand that was death gripping her cell toward her, unlocking her phone, opening the message she’d been debating about sending the past hour. Eyes flickering across the text, more doubt rising, she locks her phone, begins her infinite loop and thus the process repeats. 

—  

“So you’re telling me— ” Jihyo pointedly starts, almost falling off the couch to get Chaeyoung’s attention. Chaeyoung had ended up laying on Dahyun’s lap on the floor because Dahyun would always comb her fingers through her hair and it was always a very comforting gesture.  

Chaeyoung yawned, not really feeling the threat Jihyo was trying to exude.  

“— That you had the audacity to send an email the department secretary. BUT NOT text me to let me know you’re okay?? Hello?!?” Jihyo’s hands waves frantically towards Chaeyoung, who was dowsing off.  

“Blame Dahyun.” Chaeyoung mumbles. She begrudgingly sits up out of the comfort of the lap that was not that soft and out of hands that threaded through her hair with ease.  

“Sorry bro.” Dahyun tries consoling.  

Chaeyoung taps her on the leg to let her know it’s alright but now Chaeyoung was fully aware that she needed to confront a very angry Jihyo that was staring at her for answers. And she was so, so mad, and maybe rightfully so after Chaeyoung’s many attempts at ignoring her.  

Surprisingly, Tzuyu intervenes and places a hand on what was a soon to be erupting Jihyo. Chaeyoung also surprised to visibly see the madness melting away from Jihyo after Tzuyu’s touch.  

“Considering the stories you’ve told me before. This doesn’t seem like the worst she’s done.”  

Chaeyoung gives Tzuyu a sheepish smile but is overall thankful for stepping in on her behalf. 

“Lol.”  

Chaeyoung smacks Dahyun’s arm, “hush.”  

“I mean, she’s not wrong.”  

“Hey!” Chaeyoung launches at Dahyun putting her into a head lock.  

The only evidence that Jihyo isn’t mad anymore, mostly thanks to Tzuyu, is because Jihyo ends up dog piling onto the two, tickling them both. Now the clear winner of the ordeal is, of course, god Jihyo.  

A familiar text chime rings through the small apartment.  

Out of breath and still very exhausted, Chaeyoung fishes her phone from the table. She reads an unfamiliar number, staring at her phone with a strange expression. 

Chaeyoung opens the text with a gasp.  

Dahyun rushes over to look over her friends shoulder.  

“ Hey, This is Professor Myoui. Dahyun mentioned you’d prefer text over email so just wanted to ask if you’re okay?” Dahyun mimics Mina’s voice.  

“Oh my god.” Chaeyoung shoves her best friend in the shoulder. “Can you not.”  

Dahyun is laughing so hard she starts rolling on the floor clutching her stomach, Jihyo has finally starts laughing as well and Tzuyu just gives Chaeyoung a shit eating grin. All don’t help halting Chaeyoung’s cheeks from flushing any less red. 

“Yes, I’m fine. Just got had to take the day off.” Dahyun reads with a pseudo Chaeyoung impersonation, "— Why do you sound like such a douche.”  

Chaeyoung pushes her friend as hard as she could and when she pushes her out of her reach she resorts to kicking her friends body as far as possible.  

Dahyun is now in tears, crawling back to her friend attempting to hug them, “You know I love you!”  She screams into the younger friends ear. 

“God, get off!”  Chaeyoung tries to escape the arms that are strangling her. 

Another chime.  

Chaeyoung looks at her empty hand confused. 

“That’s good to hear! Hope to see you tomorrow!” This time Jihyo reads off in a pseudo Mina impression.   

At this point everyone is bursting with laughter with Chaeyoung’s face fully flushed but her smile much more brighter. The tiredness long forgotten and the liveliness that her friends bring with them fully appreciated.  

— 

Mina felt so much relief after receiving the text from Chae—  Dr. Son.  

Professionalism, Mina thought.  

She had reached home about an hour ago and finally, after a 12 hour work day, she could finally sleep.  

Oh how she thought wrong.  

Her door opened boisterously and if she’s using that kind of descriptor then that means two things. One, she needs to take back her spare key and two, her two best friends are back in town.  

“Mi-tan!!!” Sana’s scream becoming louder and louder until the suspect is flinging themselves onto her bed.  

“Oof!” Mina grunts.  

Sana instantly cuddling into Mina’s side, “We missed you so much!”  

Mina was very much thankful for the affection. But consider it resentment at the moment when people she very much didn’t expect have shown up into her home in the middle of the night.  

Sana stops her cuddling to see how Mina wasn’t looking as enthused to see her, “Why the face? Didn’t you remember we were flying in today?”  

Finally, Momo walks through the her bedroom door.  She gives Mina a small wave with one hand, the other occupied with a bowl of her left over dinner.  

“Yo.” Momo greets with a mouth full of food.  

A beat. 

“You forgot didn’t you.” Sana whines as she cuddles Mina again.  

Mina loves her two best friends dearly. Really, she does. Her priorities were just kind of everywhere and the fact she forgot about her two best friends coming in tonight was causing a pool of guilt fester into her head. Mina sulks deeper into her pillow trying to silence her thoughts.  

Sana doesn’t stop her assault of cuddles but she does notice a shift.  

It’s Momo who speaks before Sana could, “We ain’t mad you forgot…” She shoves the last spoonful of food into her mouth, “Maybe kinda hurt.”  

“Momo!” Sana glares at Momo. “We’re not mad.” She states, making sure Mina hears.  

Mina chuckles lightly and lifts her head up from the pillow.  

“Thanks,” She makes sure to look at Sana and Momo, her eyes turning into crescents, “Welcome back.”  

—  

If Mina wasn’t so focused on a certain history professor, of course she would of remembered that Sana and Momo were invited to the university to teach a masters class in contemporary styles of dance. There’s also a ballet performance happening at the end of the semester that Sana and Momo had to make sure Mina swore she reserved the day off. 

So now they lay in Mina’s too big of a bed. A bed that’s kept secrets and stories of her two regular guests that come and visit her not nearly enough. Mina had to let go of the expectation of sleeping that night as the three chatted till the very early hours of the morning. 

To Mina, she dreamed endless dreams. Always bountiful in adventure and vivid in color. Yet, recently, unsure if out of stress or maybe mundanity, she’d been experiencing the same reoccurring dream. The type of dream that lingered more with a feeling rather than a memory. Because the instant her eyes opened, the broken record that had played for hours in her sleep, the tune was long forgotten.  

The similar feeling was there, at the pit of her stomach. Her mouth parched and her hands clammy. She blinks a couple times to try and focus her mind to the present. After a few moments of deep breaths, the feeling disappears and adds yet another worry onto her growing list of worries in her head.  

She scavenges for her phone off her night stand and starts looking through her schedule for the day. The edges of her lips slightly lift into a smile when she reads back to the text messages from last night until she hears Momo shuffling around the bed. Quickly, she switches back to an email she was previously reading.  

“Hey Sa-tan I just had this wicked dream. You remember when you were almost late to your senior rec— ” Momo barely finishes the question because she collapses back onto the bed, cuddling the pillow that had assaulted her.  

“We don’t speak of my senior year.” Sana states flatly.  

Mina giggles, quite aware of the dangers the memories of Sana’s senior year meant. A little bitter sweet but nothing like a good old laugh can’t help. Let’s just say there was a lot of alcohol, stress, and chaos. Completely normal for a senior year. 

“You graduated and now you’re here. I think we can speak of anything between the three of us pretty freely. Whenever we want.” Momo mumbles into the pillow, the hurt evident in her eyes.  

Sana waves the thought dismissively, “Anyway,” she shifts her attention to Mina, “tell me, what’s got your mind so frazzled.”  

Momo shuffles herself to sit up, her attention peeked, “professor perfect over there is frazzled?”  

“Hey, I’m not perfect. You know this!” At that Mina puts her phone down.  

“If my memory serves me correctly, we could call you princess toes if you’d like?” Sana teases.  

Mina groans into her own pillow.  

If only she could go back to her peaceful mornings.   
—    
-Mina’s dream-  
Cold.  

Dark. 

Musky. 

A blur of a baton. 

Hushed steps. 

Her feet flying across a grande stage. 

Sweat pooling at her forehead. 

Applause so loud her ears throbbed in silence. 

Eyes meeting for just a glance. 

A hand she shook for a second.   
Another hand yanking her away. 

Back into a room. 

Musky. 

Dark. 

Cold. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, I'm v tired and going to dreadfully look at this later and think about all the changes and what not. But I'm down for what it is for now.   
> Thanks again for reading!


	6. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bc I needed some 2yeon and an au cross over for funsies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How we all doing? I'm doing great but slightly overwhelmed  
> Enjooooy

 

Nayeon and Jeongyeon were known around campus.

 

Like, famously known. 

 

Everyone thought of them as the Eternal Students. Forever Super Seniors. Dead End Studiers. And the odd, educational connoisseurs. That one didn’t really make sense to either of them but a name was a name added to the list. 

 

What people _didn’t_ know was that they were _filthy_ rich. 

 

The most surreal moment of their late teenage years was hanging outside of a coffee shop doing homework when the strangest of ladies sat at their table. 

 

She garnered a huge sunhat with even bigger sunglasses. 

 

The stranger tilts her hat up while sliding her sunglasses down. She stares at Jeongyeon for a moment then shifts her gaze to Nayeon. An all knowing grin gracing her face as she sets her sunhat and glasses to its original position. She leans back into her seat, arms and legs crossing simultaneously and gives one big laugh. 

 

“Hah! Even in this life you guys are together and looking just as studious.” The stranger nods to the pile of notes on the table. 

 

Jeongyeon and Nayeon both raise an incredulous eyebrow, glancing at each other both asking the same question inside their heads. 

 

“Do you know this head ass stranger?” 

 

Both girls double take, staring at the stranger in shock. 

 

“What? you thought I wouldn’t know what you guys were thinking?” The stranger huffs, "I think you give me less credit than I deserve.”

 

Jeongyeons jaw drops. 

 

“Look,” the stranger grabs the pen out of Nayeons hand and rips one of the papers out of Jeongyeons notebook. “I don’t really have much time but my gift to you is this. Just think of it as I’m paying it forward.” 

 

The stranger hands the piece of paper to Jeongyeon and promptly leaves without a proper introduction or a goodbye but with a wink. 

 

No one really knew how to react but they both watched as the sunhat lady disappeared from their line of sight. 

 

“Well,” Nayeon was surprisingly the first one to come back to reality after that weird lady, “She was kind of hot.” 

 

That effectively gets Jeongyeon back to reality and shoves Nayeons shoulder, hard. 

 

“Hey!” Nayeon rubs the offended shoulder, “We both thought that.” 

 

Jeongyeon starts massaging the crease that had formed between her brow reading the paper in her hand. 

 

_You dumb nuts, enter these numbers on this date._

_Love you psychos,_

_TT_

There was a set of numbers written for next month. Jeongyeon started saying the numbers out loud out of reflex for when she didn’t understand something when Nayeon clasped a hand over her mouth. 

 

“Shhhh!” Nayeon emphasized with a finger over her own mouth. “Do you really not get what these numbers are for?!” Her voice was hushed even though no one was outside with them. 

 

She slightly shakes her head and Nayeon grabs a pen. In ink were the three words she never expected to see. 

 

— 

 

The day was coming in a week and really both of them doubted that they even had a chance. The whole thing seemed so cryptic and so surreal that a few days later they tried convincing each other it was all a dream. But there was the paper with the message written on it from a weird lady who signed herself off as TT. There were many, many, nights the two would stay up plotting out how the lady had known them. She could have been the old lady who lived next door when they were little who needed help getting out of her car. But they both agreed the old lady was at deaths door when the stranger lady was definitely in her 20’s. The odd lady could have been one of their teachers that saw potential in them and wanted them to succeed. But all their teachers were either really old men or old ladies. Any person they came into contact was nowhere near as close to the person they met outside of that coffee shop. Both of them were readily accepting insanity when a thought came to Jeongyeon. 

 

Right after finishing an online quiz Jeongyeon looked up towards the clock on her wall, “Time Traveler.” 

 

At the other side of the room, Nayeon was finishing up the same quiz, “Ah what now?” 

 

Jeongyeon places her laptop down and rushes over to her best friend sitting on the floor. She throws the laptop off her best friends lap and grabs their hands. 

 

“Hey! I didn’t finish the quiz!” 

 

“SHE WAS A TIME TRAVELER!” Jeongyeon shakes with excitement and jumps up. “Do you realize we just made contact with a TIME TRAVELER!” Jeongyeon was now pacing around the room. “She said ‘PAYING IT FORWARD’ Like literally we could have met— will meet her in the future and will do something so  _SPECIAL_ that she came back in TIME to thank us!” Jeongyeon’s mind was racing, her pacing increasing. She was so sure this was the only reason. The weird sunhat lady looked at them like she’d _known_ them. Maybe not them them but them in the future and it was obvious they were the same _them_ because the _them_ from the future looked like the _them_ they are now. 

 

“Okay, stop!” Nayeon is in front of her, hands grasping at her arms, tight. “You need to stop!” 

 

Jeongyeon meets Nayeons worried gaze and she just breaths. Her blood was pumping with adrenaline and she needed to get all of her theories out or she wouldn’t be sleeping for the next two nights. But Nayeon was looking at her like she needed her grounded and she felt that but there was another look that made her theories replaced with different ones. 

 

They continued to stare until Nayeons releases Jeongyeons arm, her hand sliding down until their hands lightly tangle together. 

 

The room is silent and Jeongyeon waits, she always waits, but there was something else she needed to confirm. Maybe it was because she’s always seen Nayeon as a special someone to her that she never really took into account Nayeons feelings. Maybe because she was so okay with never pursuing what her heart wanted was because of the immense fear of rejection. And maybe she was just too afraid of taking the next step. After all she cared too much for Nayeons happiness than her own. Or maybe it was the extra adrenaline that was making her a little more brave.

 

“So…” Jeongyeon speaks up first and Nayeon instantly looks at her in surprised. _I figured_. And she laughs but Nayeon is looking at her with more worry and that’s not what she wanted to see. “Don’t worry I’ve stopped thinking about hat lady.” And she visibly sees her deflate in relief, her hand tightens around her best friends. “But I’m starting to think that I should have talked about something else a little earlier.” She takes a breath to collect herself. “About us.” She says with finality.

 

And she feels it. Nayeons guard is instantly up and she feels Nayeon loosen her grip, trying to let their hands go but Jeongyeon doesn’t let it happen. She keeps them both grounded, hands together, because this was what she needed to say. Nayeons eyes were looking everywhere but at her own and on most days she’d have the patience of a sloth. But right now every inch of her was buzzing. 

 

She started drawing small circles onto Nayeons palm, hoping that would calm her down, but somehow it just amplified everything within the shorter girl. Jeongyeon sighed and released her hands but quickly hugged the anxious girl. “Please, can you calm down for a second.” 

 

Jeongyeon always described Nayeon as the color orange. And it just seemed like that was just how Nayeon’s mood was all the time. But she felt a switch almost instantaneously at that moment. At that switch Nayeon shoved Jeongyeons shoulder, “What are you even doing right now?” There was a sense venom laced within her words. 

 

Jeongyeon hums not phased by the outburst and set on not letting go. “Oh, I wonder.” She responds knowingly. 

 

It irritated Nayeon for a second. She hates how Jeongyeon can read her like a book. She hates how transparent they both can be with each other. But right now Nayeon was afraid where this conversation was going. The mood wasn’t right. The environment wasn’t right. She had this whole speech ready to give but why was Jeongyeon beating her to the bullet? So she finally accepts it. Her shoulders relax and she settles into the hug. 

 

“Ah, there we go.” Jeongyeon can sense the orange color come back into the room. 

 

“Shut up.” Nayeon mumbles into Jeongyeons shoulder. 

 

After a moment Jeongyeon moves her head back so they can be face to face. 

 

“ Look at me, Nay. Please.” She whispers, scared to break the fragile moment between them. 

 

Nayeon hesitantly lifts her head. Her eyes slowly trace over her jaw line, the curve of her lips, her nose, her eyebrows, and she can see the crinkle around her eye forming when she smiles. She feels herself instinctively smiling back. A warmth spreads to her ears and finally, finally, she finds the courage to move to the last destination. but when their eyes meet she reflexively gasps. The closeness wasn’t new to the both of them but Jeongyeon was looking at her in _that_ type of way. Like in every romance novel she’d read that explained how the main character looked like when they knew they were in love. Like how _she_ imagined it would look like one day. And it was everything she could imagine it to be because the next thing she knew lips were on lips and online quiz be damned.

 

she was in love. 

 

— 

 

“So… can I finally indulge you with the idea of time traveler lady?” Jeongyeon asks after their very much heated make out session. 

 

“Okay, how bout no?” Nayeon looks at her baffled. “For one, I sacrifice a quiz and now you want to talk about another lady right after kissing? Excuse me the fuck not?!” 

 

Jeongyeon covers herself at the impending borage of pillows being thrown at her. 

 

“Go! Leave!” Nayeon points at the door. 

 

“But this is my room!” She still gets up out of the bed toward the door. 

 

Nayeon crosses her arms, looking away with a pout, “Don’t care. Leave” 

 

Jeongyeon stops. _That pout is really dangerous._  She starts to move a bit closer, “Oh? I think you definitely do care.” 

 

Nayeon senses every step closer and grabs the last pillow to act as the last wall between them. “Don’t come any closer! I’m warning you!” 

 

“That’s a very intimidating warning.” Jeongyeon moves the pillow with little effort, moving effortlessly closer and closer to see  Nayeons pout in its fullness. 

_She’s literally way too cute_. 

 

“You think I’m cute?” Nayeon says with a smirk on her lips. 

 

Jeongyeon shakes her head, “I said that out loud?” 

 

“No. But I saw you thought it.” 

 

And with that Jeongyeon shoves the pillow back into Nayeons face. 

 

— 

 

After _that_ day it was kind of hard to keep track of where everything went. They didn’t really care for the origins of time traveler hat lady but they kept true to putting those numbers down. They set reminders everywhere and on D-day they had spent the whole day completely locked in Nayeons room to watch the numbers be drawn. 

 

_02 17 40 33_

 

“Oh my god.” 

 

A wack, “Hush!” 

 

_08 32 21 50_

 

“Oh my GOoo0-” 

 

“I told you to SHUT UP” 

 

_09_

 

“Shit” 

 

_11_

 

“FUUUUUUUU—“ 

 

“WE GOT IT!!!” 

 

“Hey hey hey! Stop hitting me with pillows!” 

 

They both stopped and looked at the screen and looked at each other brimming with a buzzing excitement. 

Like a champagne bottle exploding they hugged each other jumping in circles.

 

“WE GOT IT!!” 

 

“WE GOT IT!!” 

 

— 

 

“Wow, okay so that just happened.” 

 

“Yeah, it did.” 

 

“What do you want to do now?” 

 

“We can go out to eat?” 

 

“I dunno. Where do you wanna go?” 

 

“I dunno?” 

 

“I dunno!” 

 

They both laugh hysterically. 

 

— 

 

 

Jeongyeon was up. It was early and a little bit earlier than her usual morning routine but she still made breakfast because there really isn’t a better morning than seeing the love of your life eating the food you made. She swears its not a kink but that she loves the domesticity of it all. It’s something she never imagined being hers to gain so early in life but here she is, 7 in the morning making breakfast with a “kiss the chef” apron on. 

 

Meanwhile in their bedroom, Nayeon feels a certain side of the bed was cold and suspects Jeongyeon is already up making breakfast. One of these days she’ll be able to wake up before her but today wasn’t that day so she yells. 

 

“JEONGYEON-AH!” 

 

She waits a little, hears the rustling of some plates being placed on the counter before she hears the familiar steps walking towards the bedroom. A head pops in through the doorway. 

 

“Yes?” 

 

Nayeon doesn’t say anything, just extends her arms with a pout. 

 

“Ew. No.” Jeongyeon leaves and Nayeon stretches her limbs out onto the bed. 

 

“JEONGYEON-AHHH!” 

 

She hears the rushed footsteps again and her head pops through the doorway again, “Naaaay?” She wiggles her eyebrows. 

 

The bed star fish lifts her arms up and pouts again. “Pweeeease” She shifts to look at Jeongyeon. 

 

Jeongyeon gives up and fully stands at the doorway. 

 

“Ah, there’s my chef.” Nayeon claps. 

 

“Haha very funny.” Her eyes shimmer with happiness as she walks towards Nayeon. She sits gently near her head, gently combing the bed head hair out of her face. Nayeon melts into the touch and hums in contentment. Jeongyeon takes a moment to engrain the memory into her heart and leans down to kiss her on the forehead. 

 

Nayeon hums in disapproval while shaking her head. She looks down and sees a pout forming. 

 

“Ahh I see, sorry sorry. Let me try again.” Jeongyeon goes through combing her bed head again. She slowly leans down to kiss her forehead then a little lower for the next kiss, then the next, then the next. Finally she reaches the places Nayeon had wanted from the start but it was just a quick peck because Jeongyeon gets up and yells “Ah! My bacon!” And leaves her with a very unsatisfactory morning kiss. 

 

Jeongyeon is met with a very grumpy Nayeon for their breakfast and tries her best to make up for it. Hugs, kisses, compliments, she tried everything but Nayeon wouldn’t budge from giving her the cold shoulder. 

 

They’re going through their movie binge when Nayeon grabs Jeongyeon by the shirt collar and gives her the most breath taking kiss they’ve ever shared. 

 

Nayeon doesn’t stop and when she does Jeongyeon is speechless. It could of been all but 2 minutes but one look at the black screen of the TV told a different story. 

 

“Um…” she tries to make a coherent sentence but really how could she. 

 

“That.” Nayeon gets up, “Was for this morning.” 

 

Jeongyeon watches her leave toward the bedroom and there was literally no way she was going to lose to this one. 

 

— 

 

“Okay in all seriousness, living like billionaires is a little boring.” Nayeon looks at Jeongyeon and sighs. “I love spending it with you and all but literally I have a brain to use. Why am I not using it?” 

 

“Huh. Good questi— Ow! Why did you hit me!” 

 

“Jeong I’m being serious!” 

 

“So am I!” 

 

“… oh.” 

 

A beat. 

 

Jeongyeon jumps up, “Lets go get degrees!” 

 

Nayeon pulls her back down into the bed, “We already have our degrees.” 

 

Jeongyeon jumps up again, “LETS GO GET DEGREES!! SKS SKS SKS MULTIPLE!!” 

 

The one laying on the bed face palms but gets up to join the other one in their excitement. 

 

— 

 

 

“so… Professor Myoui is kind of hot.” 

 

Smack! 

 

“MY PHONE???!” 

 

— 

 

“So… Professor Choi is kind of— Okay wait.” Before Nayeon says anything she pockets her phone. “Professor choi is kind of hot.” 

 

Without missing a beat. “Mhmm I agree. “ 

 

Smack! 

 

“NAY MY PHONE???” 

 

— 

 

“Wait so you’re telling me.” Their new friend looks at the both of them skeptically, “ you won the mega billion lotto ticket and literally a year later you guys both decide to go back to college??” 

 

The pair both nod in satisfaction. 

 

“Nothing like a good ol learning institution to help the ol noggin keep running.” 

 

Jeongyeon knocks on Nayeons head and yells into their ear, “HELLOO!! ANYBODY IN THERE???” Which effectively gets a smack to the head as a reward. Jeongyeon nurses a smacked head while hugging the angered one. 

 

“You both are weird.” 

 

“And so are you Dr. Choi.” Nayeon gives Tzuyu a knowing look. “We all know how you are very close to a certain Dr. Ji— well we’ll disclose that for you.” She clears her throat. “And you’re the one who bribed us to come out here so we wouldn’t tell your secret but instead we told you ours so now we’re friends!” 

 

Jeongyeon crosses her arms and shakes her head in agreement, “uhuh, what she said.” 

 

“Anyway, if you’d like we can invite you guys over for a game or movie night.” Nayeon looks at Tzuyu a little too bright eyed.

 

Tzuyu stayed guarded. There's no way they'd just not want something, “Isn’t there a policy about students and staff hanging out outside of campus?” 

 

“Tzuyu,” Nayeon grabs one of their hands, “The moment you bribed us, that was already against school policy.” 

 

Tzuyu gulps, a chill runs down her back. 

 

“Nay!” Jeongyeon nudges their shoulder. 

 

Nayeon lets go of Tzuyu’s hand and raises her hands up in surrender. “Look, the terms in which we met are already shady. I’m just saying we can be friends…” Nayeons gaze softens again hoping Tzuyu understands her. She extends her hand towards the skeptical figure in front of her, “Let me introduce myself again. Hi, my name is Nayeon, lets be friends.” 

 

Tzuyu looks at the hand, at the eyes that are way too bright, and to the girl sitting next to her that was in mere anticipation, and slowly reaches for the hand. She was surprised Nayeon didn’t jump on her the minute she started moving but they waited for her to shake their hand. 

 

“The names Tzuyu. Lets be friends.” 

 

— 

 

“Soo~” Both Jeongyeon and Nayeon tease. “Who is this friend you’ve brought over.” 

 

Tzuyu’s ears are on fire. If her whole body could combust into flames they would right now, right at this instant, god of lightning where is your lightning? She waits a split second for the inevitable but she’s still standing at the doorway of her friends house for god knows why other than to tease the living breath out of her. She clears her throat, straightening her back, giving the most threatening smile she can conjure, “This is my friend Jihyo. We all go to the same school actually.” 

 

“Ohhh~ Jihyo~” Both the home owners say in unison. Jeongyeon extends her hand first, “Nice to meet you, the name is Jeongyeon and this,” She gestures to Nayeon, “is my wife.” Nayeon waves and she notices the slight shock in Jihyo’s eyes but then a whole new emotion runs through Jihyo’s entire body. 

 

“You guys are married??” Jihyo loudly exclaims. 

 

Nayeon takes charge, “Ah yes, yes but lets talk inside. We have booze!” Nayeon leads Jihyo inside and see Tzuyu effectively embarrassed for the night. 

 

Jeongyeon a step behind to walk with Tzuyu gives her a good pat on the shoulder. “These kinds of memories I like to keep in my heart on the hard days. I hope this can become on of them for you.” 

 

And with that she hooks Tzuyu’s arm, “Come on! We got a whole Mario cart tournament to go through!” 

 

— 

 

“Wait, so let me get this straight.” 

 

“There is nothing straight about us.” 

 

“We’ve gone through 6 soju bottles, what’s straight about a bottle?” 

 

“Literally the bottles are endless.”

 

“Do you mean longer because we can go another round and then that would make it an odd number.” 

 

“But you always end on evens.” 

 

“OKAY STOP!” Jihyo could feel the headache coming and it wasn’t the impending hang over. 

 

“Yes we stopped, now what?” Nayeon asks with a slur. 

 

“You’re telling me you won the mega billion lotto ticket because a lady you think is from the future GAVE YOU guys the numbers. So you’ve effectively paid off your credit card debt, student loans, BAUGHT A HOUSE, TRAVELED THE WORLD, but HERE YOU ARE getting ANOTHER DEGREE just for FUNSIES???” She emphasized the “s” to release some of her anger. 

 

“Hey Nay are you seeing the fumes coming out of her ears or is that just me?” 

 

Jihyo chucks the closes pillow at them, “Guys I’m being serious!” 

 

Tzuyu taps Jihyos knee to get her attention, “They’re very much serious. I believe them.” 

 

Jihyo’s anger seethes but she places her head in her hands in defeat, “You’ve got to be kidding me.” 

 

“They’re definitely one of kind friends.” Tzuyu admits, finishing her shot of soju, “Definitely a memory I’ll keep in my heart.” 

 

Jihyo barely catches the last part, “keep what?” 

 

The smile Tzuyu shows Jihyo was blinding, “ah nothing.” Jihyo continues to stare at her a little stunned by her beauty, wanting to see that smile endlessly, until a pillow is returned to her face. 

 

“A gift for being a sap!” Nayeon yells from across the room, “Now hurry up you old farts! We got a game to finish!” 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooo?? I HAD THE BIGGEST 2yeon moment and needed a break from thinking so this was born.  
> Happy reading! 
> 
> I'm definitely going to be reading this in the morning with a lot of cringe.  
> I'll try to post to the main story soon!


End file.
